Frustrated accidents
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: What happens when Bak gets frustrated? BakAllen yaoi. If you don't like it then get away, got it memorized?
1. Chapter 1

--

--

I don't own anything, which means that I do not own DGM. If I did, it wouldn't be as good as it is now.

Warning, this is rainbow material, so if you do not like it do not read it, just close the window. For those who tend to enjoy it, please read on.

--

Bak was frustrated. No, not with his work, and not with Fo, and not with not being able to be with Lenalee. He was _**frustrated**_. Yes, frustrated. He didn't know how to deal with it…. He did, but he was sick and tired of the same thing. A knock on his door was what brought him out of his… thoughts.

"Bak?" Allen popped his head in and gave him a wave.

"Komui gave me these to hand to you. Not too sure what they are though. He said that there was a letter inside explaining everything." The British (?) boy said as he walked into the room (Bak's office… does he have one?? I forgot…) and handed the thick envelope to him. Bak studied the folder for a moment, then his gaze went up to Allen. Smile graced his lips.

"Walker, come over here for a moment." He said as he stood up and pointed to the space next to him. Puzzled, the scarred boy walked over to where Bak was standing.

"Bak, what's wron- Mnph!(?)"

Bak had pulled Allen into a kiss, his hands grasping his collar to make sure that the boy would not wriggle away. After a moment he released the exorcist who took a few staggering steps backwards.

"…. Wait what??" Allen said, confused. Bak merely grinned at his expression before pinning him down onto his desk (which Allen was leaning on for support) and began to trail kisses down his pale and slender neck.

"Ba-Bak… what are you… angh… n-no, this… isn't right…"

The snowy-haired boy couldn't struggle. His knees went weak and his mind was blank. His body felt hot all over and didn't know what to do.

"Allen…" Bak whispered, letting his lips brush over the soft skin. The boy underneath shivered. He felt a hand slide up his shirt and tease him. A tangled cry escaped his throat, immediately regretting it. 'Wha-what am I saying?? I need to get… ah….' He couldn't finish his thoughts, instead, he let his body go limp as the older man above him continued to toy with him.

Bak began to undo the buttons that kept Allen's attire together. Once it was off he let his tongue circle around an erected nub while his hand worked on the other.

"A-aah… s-stop… this is… haa… Bak… please…" The boy begged, but the other just smiled and kissed the middle of his chest.

"But Allen, do you really want me to stop?" He asked as his un-occupied hand trailed down to the waistband of Allen's trousers and slipped inside. And as soon he brushed his fingers against Allen's arousal the boy gave a jolt.

"Ah! No… Bak sto… p…" He couldn't get the words out right. The things that Bak was doing to him were making things difficult. Soon he felt his fingers wrap around him, sliding up and down. Allen bit down on his lip and curled his toes inside of his shoes. He didn't want it. He didn't want any of it.

"Allen…" Bak whispered again. He looked into the smaller boy's eyes, hazed over with lust and confusion.

"You're too cute for your own good." He murmured as he pressed his lips against Allen's, earning a muffled moan from the boy. As his hands began to undo his trousers he slid his tongue across his bottom lip, asking for an entrance. No entrance. But Bak had a few tricks up his sleeve. Giving Allen's erection a squeeze he got the boy to gasp out in pleasure. Taking the chance, he slipped his tongue in and tasted. He never thought that the boy would taste so sweet. 'Must be Jeryy's cooking…' He thought. His hands slid up to the top, and with his index finger he teased Allen's overflowing tip, earning another moan.

Trembling hands grasped onto his shoulders as he continued to kiss and play. But the exorcist's legs began to tighten around his waist and after a few more tweaks he cried out before falling limp.

"Allen…" He whispered and brushed his lips against the shell of his ear.

"B-Bak…"

"Hm?"

"Why… did you…?" He asked in a whisper. Bak closed his eyes for a moment.

"Because you're too cute Walker." He replied after a while. Leaning down he gave the exorcist a sweet, deep kiss that lasted about ten seconds before pulling away. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to him. The boy murmured a 'Thank you' and took it, cleaning himself up. Looking away the older man glanced over at the forgotten envelope and picked it up. Curious, he began to open it, but Allen stopped him.

"Bak… is this going to happen again?"

--

My second D Gray Man Fic. I was reading this story called 'Splitting Sky,' and it had slight BakxAllen which got me thinking. What would happen if Bak took it out on our beloved Allen? Hope you liked it!

--


	2. Chapter 2

---

I don't own anything

Chapter two of 'Frustrated accidents.' Hope you enjoy.

---

Bak fixed up his portfolio, putting in the last file and closing the three silver clasps. All of the pictures of Lenalee were now kept in a separate folder and was tucked safely under his mattress. Now his little portfolio that he kept with him all the time was filled with snapshots he took of Allen and the ones from his files. Really, the boy was too cute for his own good; look where it got him (as in Bak).

Taking the portfolio in his arm he strode out of his office and walked down the corridor. It was unusually quiet today, but he didn't mind it, the silence was nice for once. As he neared the Science Department, he saw Lenalee come out with an empty tray, probably done with serving coffee again.

"Ah! Bak-san! It's been a while." The girl said as she turned to him and tipped her head. "How have you been?"

Bak could only smile at this, the girl was sweet, how could he not love her?

"I've been well. What about you Lenalee? Anything new lately?"

The girl shook her head no.

"But there's been a lot of faint traces of Innocence all around Europe, so Niisan's been sending people out for inspection. Kanda and Link have gone to a deserted town a few days ago, and Allen and I are going to look around outside London for a few days." She said and hooked her hair behind her ear, Bak smiled at her.

"It would be good if you find something." He said. "Well, I must get going, I need a word with your brother." He said as he waved by and walked past her and into the Science Dept. Lenalee waved back and trotted off somewhere.

---

Kanda scowled as he made his way towards the abandoned house they were staying at with Link walking beside him. They hadn't found anything, but they found a man who was after the Innocence for his own filthy use.

"Kanda-san, shouldn't we go directly to HQ rather than staying here for another night?" He asked as he followed the pissed off Japanese.

"I'm too tired to deal with Komui right after what we just found out. I need some rest."

They neared the small beaten down house and walked in, really, it wasn't too shabby, the floor was clean and the air inside didn't smell bad. The faucets still worked for some reason, and there was enough room for two to sleep on the (still-clean) floor. The grumpy boy gave a huff as he set himself down and put Mugen aside to get in a comfortable position. Link did the same thing, but took his coat off and folded it to serve as a pillow. The two lay there in silence, their backs facing each other. After a while, one of them broke it:

"Are you that distressed Kanda-san?"

This got the Japanese to look over his shoulder before giving his usual 'Che.' Link chuckled at the reply.

"Then please, let me help you get rid of that distress."

"What-Mnph!"

Of course Kanda was cut short, but what caught him off guard the most was how he was cut off; being kissed by Link was something that he would never expect. The Japanese gave a slight groan before he began pushing away, but Link was (surprisingly) stronger than him and was able to keep the exorcist underneath him. Despite this, Kanda didn't stop writhing and squirming, trying to free himself so he could kill the older man. Link only ground his body against his and got him to shudder, ceasing his movements by the slightest bit. Link finally let go, but didn't let his weight lift from the exorcist's body. Kanda, who was left panting, shot his eyes open before narrowing them down into a glare.

"What the fuck Link?"

Link smiled.

"You're distressed aren't you? I just decided to help you get rid of that distress."

"Don't fuck around with me Link! I'm not here to help you vent out your frustrations!" He yelled. Link merely smiled and leaned down to kiss him under the ear, causing him to shiver.

"It's difficult to contain myself Kanda. You probably don't have the faintest idea of how it feels to see someone you like, and know that you'll never have the love of that person. To know that it's unrequited love, you probably don't know its pain and pleasures." He whispered, his breath falling across his pale skin.

"And when you're angry like this, you can't imagine how difficult it becomes to keep myself even more. But please, let me make one thing clear; I'm not using you to vent things out that I can't handle on my own."

---

I'm not really sure how to continue this… should I even continue? Oh yeah, I updated my other Man fic, but no one reads it… if you like this one, maybe you'll like the other one: Bittersweet Love.

---


End file.
